


Now That I've Found You

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: A to Z - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/M, Lucky wants the twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Lucky desires Rebecca with every fiber of his being.





	1. Attracted

**Attracted**   
  
He couldn’t believe it but he was actually attracted to her. Emily’s sister. Her identical  _twin_ sister. They were alike in every way - except inwardly. Emily had been soft-spoken, kind, giving, understanding, forgiving … Almost everything Rebecca Shaw appeared not to be. And yet as he watched her dancing with some random guy at Jake’s, he found himself wishing it was himself that she was rubbing against, wishing that it was himself that she was whispering naughty words to.   
  
Damn his thoughts, damn his desires. Rebecca Shaw was trouble with a capital T. If he went near her again, he was only going to get burned. But right now, he wouldn’t mind getting burnt just to have the chance to touch her… 


	2. Burn

**B – Burn**   
  
He was playing with fire and he knew it. He had been burnt so many times by beautiful women -- most recently by his own two-time wife who had been sleeping with his own brother. He knew he should become a celibate monk, but he couldn’t deny that right now, he wanted to feel that burn Rebecca was sure to give him. It would be worth it if he could just touch her again. They had made out a couple of times months before but that wasn’t enough. The memory wasn't enough; not nearly enough.    
  
He wanted more. He wanted her in his bed, crying out his name, raking her long nails down his back, making him promises she never intended to keep. He was not going to walk away from this unscathed but as he watched her gyrate her slender hips against the other guy’s, he knew he didn’t care. He wanted her. Holding her once would be worth it. He just had to convince her to give him another chance. 


	3. Consent

**C – Consent**

_Okay._ He had had enough of watching her dance with every other guy in the bar tonight. Now it was time to stake his claim. He ached with desire for her; his whole body was aflame with thoughts of having her underneath him.

He got up from the bar and tapped on the shoulder of her latest random dance partner. “Can I cut in?” He asked.

The guy looked none too pleased but when Rebecca said to him, “Biff, we’ll pick up where we left off in a minute. I am sure this guy can’t keep up with me.” The guy nodded to give his consent and then moved away, but not far enough away for Lucky’s liking.

“Ouch,” Lucky said as he closed the distance between them and took her hand in his. They started dancing and he noticed she was looking anywhere but at him.

“Rebecca –“ He started, but she shook her head.

“No, Lucky, save it. I know this will just turn into a rant about Nikolas and Liz and well, I tried to warn you about them.”

“You did, and I didn’t want to hear it then,” Lucky said. “I’m sorry.”

Rebecca looked shocked now. “Are you apologizing to me?”

Lucky nodded. “I owe you an apology, don’t you think? I was cold to you when I thought you were being mean to Elizabeth but I see now that you had every right to resent her. She plays the victim all of the time and I bought into it. But not anymore.”

“Why not anymore, Lucky? You two seem to have the unhealthiest relationship ever and trust me, that says a lot coming from someone like me.”

“I found another girl I want a lot more than Elizabeth.”

Rebecca stiffened as if scared of his answer. “Oh yeah. Who is she?”

Lucky decided to be honest. He had nothing else left to lose.

“She’s you, Rebecca, you’re the one I want more than anything.”

 


	4. Dance

** D – Dance **   
  
Lucky expected Rebecca to react to his declaration – whether it be to kiss him or slap him (he was prepared for both options, but hoped for the former) – but instead she just kept dancing as if she hadn’t heard the last part of what he had said.   
  
“Rebecca, did you hear what I said?”   
  
No response. Just more dancing.   
  
_“Rebecca?”_ Lucky prompted again.   
  
She turned her big brown eyes on him. “I heard you… I’m just speechless.”   
  
“That’s a first,” he teased, trying to get her to laugh but her full, bee-stung lips turned down in a frown. “Sorry,” He murmured.   
  
“You _should_ be sorry, Lucky,” she said. “Because I know exactly what you’re doing and you should be damned ashamed of yourself!”   
  
Lucky stared at her in surprise. “What are you talking about?”   
  
“You obviously want to use me to get back at Nikolas and Elizabeth, but I’ll tell you right now, buddy, I won’t allow that.” She started to turn and walk away but Lucky grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her back. In front of everyone in the place, he kissed her. Kissed her hard and deeply, and with all of the passion pent up inside of him. 


End file.
